


Into Me

by Rainbowjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Choi Youngjae, Choi Youngjae-centric, Fluff, Kingkas, Multi, Shy Choi Youngjae, chaebols, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowjae/pseuds/Rainbowjae
Summary: 5 Kingkas1 crushing Best friendAnd a new cute little Innocent Otter studentWell.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BamJae's morning

"Youngjae hyung? It's time to get up!"

The sun shone throught the yellow curtains and directly hitting Youngjae's chubby face. He scrunched his eyes as he opened them.

"Bammie~" He whined to his friend, Bambam chuckled and laid beside Youngjae, hugging his bestfriend. He nuzzled his face on the older's neck.

"What time is it?..." Youngjae groggily asked, his eyes threatens to close again if he doesn't get up anytime now.

"6:30 which is why I think you should get up now...our school is at 7:20"

Bambam's audible reply tickled Youngjae as he felt the Younger's breath.

Bambam had always been in Youngjae's side for as long as he remembers, they're the duo that can't be separated on whatever they are doing. Youngjae was older by 1 year, yet Bambam seems to be the one who takes care of him. They never kept secrets from eacn other and always has been honesr together...except for Bambam though, so does Youngjae.

They are keeping the biggest secret they have and refuse to say it to save their friendship

===================================

Youngjae finally got up from the bed together with Bambam who went straight to the Kitchen, let me make it a little clear.

Youngjae's parents died together with Bambam's when both cars collided with a four-wheeler truck the lost its break, they were young when that happened, so they went to the foster home until they're eighteen and are ready to move out. Now to spare more money, they decided to rent one apartment.Luckily though, the land owner happens to be Youngjae' parents' great friend and offered them the smallest amount yet a good place.

Bambam brought out the carton of Strawberry milk and some banana to make his Hyung's favourite shake. Humming happily he started to wonder a big fantasy he always dreamed about. Becoming Youngjae's husband. 

Yes, Bambam is head over heels with his Hyung ever since they held hands at their first week at the foster care, yet he never told the latter for he was scared of ruining something they cherished together their whole life.

"Bammie I'm done!" Youngjae's voice snapped him out of the fantasy, he shaked his head and finished blending the milk. He chugged the milk into Youngjae's otter patterned Tumbler that Bambam gave on his 10th birthday.

"Here hyung, are you already finished checking everything? Is your things complete?" Bambam asked as he handed Youngjae's tumbler.

Bambam wanted to sobbed the moment Youngjae gave his blinding eye smile, his hyung is just too cute to be introduced to a harsh world. Thus is why Youngjae is still innocent as a baby, because Bambam blocked him onto entering the world he's not supposed to know.

"Well then, let's go?"

Bambam took his bag from the couch and grabbed his and Youngjae's Jackets.

"Oh! By the way...Good Morning Bammie!"

Youngjae happilh greeted as he kissed Bambam's cheek, while the latter smiled widely and kissed Youngjae's fluffy cheeks. The action sent butterflies on his stomach, but he ignored it because as far as he knows.

 

It's just a daily routine of their  ** _Friendship_**

 


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days seems fun!
> 
> But it's highschool ig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twe and Buwakhul's first day seems.....welcoming?

It was already 7:20 when Youngjae and Bambam came to school, they have atleast 10 minutes to go to class so they ran all the way to the guidance office...not much getting lost, just going to the wrong building which is the opposite of where the guidance is.

 

Pretty much safe to say that Youngjae almost fainted the moment they are infront of the Guidance office.

 

Bambam knocked, letting his Friend rest up a bit at the bench beside the door. The cool air from the air conditioner widely welcomed him, and the soft clicks from the keyboard softly hit his ears.

 

A Middle aged, kind looking woman sat in front of the big wooden desk, typing away some documents probably. Bambam shyly approached the woamn and softly cough and probably startling her.

 

She fixed her posture and smiled kindly at Bambam,

 

"Yes son? May I help you?"

 

Her mother-like honey voice slightly calmed Bambam since his nerves is a train-wreck ever since he came here.

 

"Uh- c-can I get mine and Y-youngjae hyung's Schedules?"

Bambam softly mumbled, causing the woman to smile reassuringly.

 

"I believe You're Kunpimook Bhuwakul? And the Youngjae you're talking about is Choi Youngjae?"

 

"H-how did you-"

 

"You're the only transferee students this year, honestly I'm suprised we got two over three hundred students that got accepted, normally it's just one lucky student, must be library boys huh?" The woman chuckled at herself as she looks for Youngjae and Bambam's forums.

 

Once she found both's folders she opened it and took out a lengthwise paper that probably consits Bambam and Youngjae's Schedules.

 

"Here we go!"

 

She took a small paper and wrote somethings before stapling it onto the schedules.

 

"Just pass this to your first subjaect teacher then he or she will know what to do."

 

Bambam took the papers and bowed down before leaving the room. The moment he left, he immediately saw Youngjae playing one of their music softly.

 

"Hyung I already got our schedules, let's go?"

 

Youngjae nodded and stood up from his sest, turning the music off to avoid attention.

 

"We got the first two subject, after recess then before lunch then dismissal...well we got four different classes atlesst we get to see each other more often" Youngjae pouted, dropping his head on Bambam's shoulder s

Who just smiled at his hyung.

 

"Uhn!"

 

As they walk, they passed by a mob of screaming girls, probably the ones you see whenever a celebrity arrives.

 

"Oh! This is our way to our lockers and first class hyung!"

Bambam's worried face appeared once he saw just how much girls do they have to pass by, if they can pass through.

 

"How about...we let them pass first? Then we can go?"

Youngjae's unassurance set Bambam into hopelesness.

 

First day, and their records has Tardiness as the first one.

 

"No way hyung!"

 

"Then what are we going to d- AH!"

 

Without Bambam, Youngjae would've Probably face planyed one the floor. A group of girls just bumped into him yet continued to scream towards the middle.

 

"Hyung! YAH! Watch where you're going!"

 

Bambam yelled, unfortunately, a little loudly that everything quieted down.

 

"What the? Fuck you get out of the way you nerd!"

 

"Yah!"

 

"Bam! It's okay, I'm fine, no harm done!" Youngjae assured Bambam who definitely calmed down but still glaring at The girl.

 

"Bam? What a ridiculous name for a loser!"

 

The crowd laughed and Bambam felt embarassed, he hid his face from the crowd as he heard some mocking.

 

"Yah! Atleast he doesn't have a ridiculous face!"

 

"YAH!"

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

A loud stern voice shuts the whole crowd and so does the girl.

 

The crowd parted like the red sea towards Youngjae Bambam and the girl.

 

There stood a man, a tall ass man, with squinted cold intimidating eyes, a strong firm jaw line, a thin strip of lips, his slicked back black hair, Multiple piercings nesting on both ears and broad shoulders that not only makes him look bigger, but stronger

 

 

There four more behind him, one was a little taller, his jet black hair covers his eyes a little, a shorter man who's wearing a snapback and a track suit, a noble-like man who's raven hair is parted and styled formally, his also squinted eyes are a bit warm and the most  noticable was his full plump lips.

 

The last was a bit lazy looking guy, his blond hair reflects the light, his high cheek bones, his small glaring eyes and his small heart shaped lips.

 

Five men stood before them yet none of the two felt something the have felt for a long ass time.

 

"What the hell is going on?" The man on the middle spoke up, his veiny hands hid inside his pockets and his jaw locked, making him more ho- intimidating to Youngjae and Bambam.

 

"Ah Oppa~ these two are bothering me! Please take care of them Jaebumie oppa~"

 

The girl shamelessly latched herself to Jaebum and pouted her multi layered colored lips.

 

"As far as I heard, Cutie right here was pushed and pretty right here was mocked...." ravenette stared at Youngjae who became extremely flushed and hid behind Bambam.

 

Smirking to himself, ravenette nudged snapback guy (as Youngjae would say) who also looked at him and Bambam.

 

"Aniya~ Jinyoung oppa is wrong! I was pushed!"

 

"Those who thinks Yuni was pushed raised your hands!" The guy with coconut hair yelled, probably doesn't want anymore drama or problems to deal with.

 

Feeling excitement of the Newbies' punishment, almost all of them raised their hands.

 

Youngjae felt tears pricking his eyes and Bambam never felt so much anger as this one

 

This is not just fair.

 

 

"You two come with us..."

 

Jaebum coldly shrugged Yuni's arms and left with the rest following him, Yuni smirked victoriously at the two.

 

"Losers"

 

She flipped her hair and walked away with her goons and soon, the crowd evaporates, not before leaving insults to the both of them.

 

"This is not fair....."

 

Bambam muttered, gripping his strap back a little tighter.

 

"I-I guess this is what reall Highschool likes" Youngjae sniffled. He hugged Bambam tighter and The lad turns around to hug Youngjae back.

 

"Yah, we're waiting for the two of you"

 

The man with the blond hair interrupted the hugging session, feeling jealousy and affection.

 

"U-uhn...."

 

Dejectedly the two followed the blond.

 

Well, welcome to Highschool...I guess?

* * *

* * *

Youngjae latched on Bambam all the way while Following the Blond intimidating man, until they stopped at the one and only different door.

 

A wooden mahogany door with goldish handles.

 

The blond man busted in without knocking and there they saw the guys from before either playing video games, reading a book or drinking...whiskey?

_But whiskey is bad for health!_

 

The man...Jaebum, chuckled as he glanced at Youngjae, who gasped and covered his lips with his sweater paws. Jinyoung smiled a little, but not looking away from the book.

_Did I said it out loud!?_

 

Jaebum placed the glass down as he gulped the last drops.

He stared at Youngjae intensely that made Youngjae hide from Jaebum's predator eyes for the nth time.

"I-w-we didn't know that Y-Yuni was y-your girlfriend, I-We are sorry!"

With that Jaebum bursts out laughing, and the others chuckling.

"Oh gosh...That slut? My girlfriend? Please tell e a more believable lie."

Jaebum poured another glass of whiskey and took a sip.

"Now that's not why I asked you two here...."

Bambam gulped, feeling small with all the men inside a rich ass room.

"T-then...w-why are we h-here?" He couldn't help but stutter as he feels the snapback guy's hungry stare.

"Well, I just want to welcome you two into your first day! Kunpimook Buwakhul and.....Choi Youngjae"

 

Ok so being welcomed by a rich looking guy together with four sexy men inside a mansion looking room while drinking whiskey and looking at you with prdatory eyes is not that overwhelming.

 

But how on earth did they found out Youngjae and Bambam's long ass name?

These guys are magicians....as Youngjae thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)))1


End file.
